


Escape

by fabalafae22



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabalafae22/pseuds/fabalafae22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, the question," the voice perked up slightly. “Is do you want an end..." she paused carefully, almost thoughtfully. "Or a new beginning?" For a moment, there was silence other than the beating of Bruce's heart and the sound of his breathing.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Bruce stepped into the large warehouse, and the door slammed behind him; he jumped at the sound. The scientist stepped forward a few paces. There were no lights on in the room – perhaps there weren't any at all – but the moon provided enough light to tell there was a shadowy figure standing in front of him. Small, but not too small. Female, he decided by what he could now make out as a feminine silhouette. And then she spoke, slowly and deliberately.

“Hello, Dr. Banner.” The words echoed off the concrete walls. It was the voice from the phone; he was sure of it.

Bruce's blood went cold for reasons he could not describe. The voice, the means by which he had arrived at this relatively unknown location – the whole situation was chilling. “Wh-who are you?”

“My name... is not of importance to you. It is only my mission that matters.” He could practically hear the deadly grin in her tone.

“And what's that?” Bruce instinctively wrapped his arms around himself in a defensive manner.

“I know many people have made you offers, but I don't think you'll be wanting to turn down mine. I present... well, it's exactly what you're looking for, really.”

“Which is what?” He tried to keep his voice from quivering.

“Escape,” the voice said smugly. As if she _knew._

Bruce's throat tightened at the word. He'd discarded it after the failed suicide attempt. There was no escape, as far as he was concerned... unless... "How?" He was nearly whispering.

"Well, the question," the voice perked up slightly. “Is do you want an end..." she paused carefully, almost thoughtfully. "Or a new beginning?" For a moment, there was silence other than the beating of Bruce's heart and the sound of his breathing.

Bruce swallowed apprehensively. “I don't know.”

Suddenly, he heard a low chuckle that seemed unbalanced, quickly developing into somewhat of a cackle, as if the voice had discovered something rather delicious. She was taunting him. There was something very, _very_ wrong with all of this.

“What do you want from me?”

“Ah, clever, _clever_ , doctor. They always want something from you, don't they? Except for me. No, I don't want _anything_ ,” the voice challenged.

“Tell me what you want,” Bruce growled, he lowered his arms as his hands curled into fists. He didn't often use scare tactics, but when he did, they proved very effective.

In a sing-song tone, the voice replied, “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“Why not?”

“Because then you'll never get it. This is what you truly desire, is it not? She laughed darkly again, then lowered her voice to a snarl. “ _I can make the pain stop_ ,” she hissed acidly. “Not just for you, but for everyone your _savage_ hands have _crushed_ mercilessly. I can stop the Hulk; I can stop _you._ ”

Bruce gulped. It was agonizingly tempting, her offer. If only he knew what she meant. But he had a feeling it would be impossible to find out at the moment.

“Think about it,” the voice sang smugly. “Run it through that _genius_ brain of yours. Page me when you've made your decision.” The figure bent down and, with one fluid motion, slid a pager across the floor. It landed at Bruce's feet, and he trembled as he bend down to pick it up. When he looked up again, the woman was gone, and he was alone.

_What was he supposed to do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter - a crash dummy, if you will. I have a bit more for the concept, but if you could tell me what you thought - likes, dislikes, ideas - that'd be great!


End file.
